


Day Dream

by sunnynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Johnny is the advice giver, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Songwriting, au where mark wrote day dream, mark is very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnynana/pseuds/sunnynana
Summary: Instead of counting sheep to fall asleep, Mark would count all of the things he loved about Haechan.Or, an AU in which Mark Lee wrote NCT 127's Day Dream about Haechan.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Day Dream

**Author's Note:**

> hi :3 i wrote this at somepoint in 2020 and i'm finally posting it here ahh 
> 
> this fic is what got me back into writing in general and now i do it all the time so it means a lot to me, i hope you like it too
> 
> also listen to day dream (＠＾◡＾)

Instead of counting sheep to fall asleep, Mark would count all of the things he loved about Haechan. 

Rather stupid of Mark — thinking about the boy who kept him awake at night to fall asleep. 

Or, maybe it was stupid of Haechan to keep Mark awake so often. How could the boy expect Mark to take better care of himself and get more sleep if he was the reason why Mark couldn’t sleep in the first place?

Rather hypocritical of Haechan, Mark would think. But he knew deep down that it wasn’t Haechan’s fault. It couldn’t be his fault, for he couldn’t help the fact that he was on Mark’s mind all the time. 

Since he faced so many sleepless nights because of that boy with the sweet voice, Mark sometimes wasn’t able to dream. 

So, he resorted to daydreaming when he wanted an escape from reality. If he hadn’t slept the night before, and he felt as if he was missing out on having a dream, he would zone out and daydream.

He wished that his imagination would run more wild in his daydreams, but it only seemed to focus on one subject. 

Lee Donghyuck — the subject of Mark Lee’s daydreams. 

Mark could daydream about so many of Haechan’s features, whether those be physical features or features of his big personality. Either way, Mark could probably spend hours of his day just thinking about various things about Haechan. 

Whether it be the way Haechan made fun of him and teased him for everything, but in a way that made it clear that he was only joking, and that he loved Mark very much, or the way Haechan could absolutely light up a room with his very presence as if he were the entire Sun. 

It could even be Haechan’s many talents. Mark wasn’t always vocal about it, especially not to Haechan himself, but he admired his soulmate so much for his beautiful voice and the way he danced. He would even classify Haechan’s natural beauty as a talent, somehow. 

His reasoning for that was silly. He figured that since people can sometimes get exhausted from carrying out their talents, that Haechan must be exhausted constantly from carrying Beauty on his face all day, every day. 

Thinking about Haechan’s beauty sometimes made him wonder if Haechan was even real. 

Of course, he’s real. The boy exists in the same life as him every single day. 

But Mark just couldn’t help but wonder _how_ Haechan could possibly exist. How could a near-perfect boy be anything but a figment of Mark’s imagination? 

Mark didn’t like thinking of Haechan as a figment of his imagination. It made him feel like some kind of crazy person. 

Haechan was definitely real, but he was a different kind of real.

To Mark, Haechan was _sur_ real. Haechan was almost too good to be true, but luckily for Mark, Haechan’s existence was true, and he was good, he was so good in so many ways. 

Like a good dream that Mark would never want to wake up from. 

Like a really, really good daydream that could carry on in Mark’s mind for hours upon hours.

That daydream could have gone on for hours upon hours, as a dopey smile crept upon Mark’s face and he absentmindedly chewed on the end of his pencil. If only he hadn’t been interrupted by the sound of a knock on his door.

That knock was pointless because Johnny entered the room barely a second after knocking. He shut the door behind him, inviting himself into the room and taking a seat at the edge of Mark’s bed, while Mark sat at his “Songwriting Desk.” 

Mark sighed, turning in his chair to face his other best friend, Johnny. This was the best friend that he wasn’t hopelessly in love with. 

Mark removed the pencil from his mouth before asking, “What’s the point of knocking if you’re just gonna walk right in two seconds later?”

“Actually, it was like, barely even a second later,” Johnny corrected, not answering Mark’s question. 

Mark rolled his eyes. 

“Sooo… what’ve you been doing for the past hour-and-a-half?”

“Thinking about Donghyuck,” mumbled Mark, with no hesitation. 

“Wow, shocking. But...aren’t you supposed to be working on a song, buddy?”

Mark sighed in exasperation at his best friend. “Well, if you knew that I was supposed to be writing a song, then why would you ask me what I’ve been doing?!” 

Johnny couldn’t help but laugh at the younger boy’s frazzled expression.

“Because I knew you’d be slacking off! I just wanted to hear you admit it. Y’know, for my satisfaction.”

“Whatever, man.” 

A quick silence passed before Mark spoke up again, “to be totally honest, I haven’t gotten anywhere with this song.”

“That’s also not surprising, considering you’ve been thinking about Haechan this whole time.” 

“I cannot help it, dude!” Mark exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air for greater emphasis before bringing them back down, his hands accidentally slapping his thighs a bit too hard, to which he uttered a quiet ‘ow.’

“And besides,” he continued, after his little episode with his arms, “I don't think I’m gonna stop thinking about him anytime soon. It gets worse, like, everyday.”

Johnny frowned. “Damn. You really need to like, think of other things, Mark.” 

Johnny was well aware that he was stating the obvious with his unhelpful suggestion. 

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to be in love with your best friend, Johnny?”

“No, ‘cause you’re my best friend and I’m not gay.”

Mark rolled his eyes again. “Well, it’s complicated. So it’s not that easy for me to just...think about other things.”

“Well, why don’t you enlighten me? What exactly is it like to be in love with your best friend?”

Mark gave him an uncertain look, a look that seemed to ask the questions; _are you sure_? _Are you sure you don’t mind if i rant about my feelings for my best friend_? _My other half_? _My soulmate_?

And Johnny understood that look, so he nodded, a genuine smile on his face. 

“Tell me all about it. Maybe it’ll get your mind off him. Or, it’ll make it even worse. We’ll find out.”

Mark inhaled deeply, letting the breath go loudly as he tried his best to convert the many thoughts of Haechan that clogged his mind, into words. He needed to find the right words, words that would truly describe just what it was like to love Haechan. 

“Haechan…” Mark started, another exhale leaving his lips at the same time as the boy’s name. “...is like a dream,” he finished. 

Johnny tilted his head, absentmindedly tugging the sleeves of his oversized grey sweatshirt. 

“A dream?” He asked, just for clarification. He hated to admit it, but he liked to ask Mark for clarification that he really meant what he was saying, because it wasn’t uncommon for Mark to mess up his words and say something wrong. 

Mark nodded innocently in response, his nervous hands meeting each other in his lap. “Yeah, a dream. A dream that—” he sighed, “—a dream that I couldn’t wake from even if I tried.”

“Mm,” Johnny hummed. 

“He’s not even just a dream. He’s also, like, a day dream. He’s always on my mind, Johnny. When I’m sleeping and when I’m awake. A-and sometimes, when I’m awake, it feels like I’m asleep because my thoughts get so intense that it feels like I’m not even reality anymore. It feels like I’m—”

“It feels like you’re dreaming.”

“Yeah, like that.” 

Mark took a pause, allowing a silence to cover the atmosphere like a blanket. For Johnny, that blanket was thick, warm, and comforting, because he didn’t mind the silence. For Mark, that blanket of silence was thin, and cold. It wasn’t comfortable. Instead, he felt nervous, knowing that he had so much more to say, so many words that he had never said out loud before, so he laid under that blanket feeling tense, until he opened his mouth, metaphorically peeking his head out from the cover of the blanket of silence. 

“It’s a dream—or a daydream—that I never want to end, you know? Like, remember when you had that dream about talking dogs?”

“As if I would ever forget something so magical. Yes, I remember.”

“Yeah, and remember how bummed you were that you had to wake up from that dream because the dogs were so cute and funny? And you kept talking about it and Yuta threatened to kick you in the crotch if you didn’t shut up about it?”

“Okay, first of all, that Yuta thing still haunts me to this day. And yes, I remember that as well. I get what you’re saying, Mark. You love just the thought of Haechan so much, that you don’t want to stop thinking about him.”

“Exactly. Like, dude. I can’t wake up from this dream. I couldn’t even if I wanted to. That’s how much I don’t want it to end, I just—” Mark hid his face in his sweaty, nervous hands as he exhaled another sigh. Talking about his intense feelings was starting to stress him out. “I don’t want it to end, man.”

Mark’s last sentence was somewhat muffled by his hands, and he had lowered the volume of his voice to show how defeated and drained he felt in that moment. 

“Why do you keep saying that? What exactly is it with all the ‘don’t want it to end’ or ‘don’t wanna wake up’ stuff? Why would it end? Just be in love with him.” Johnny shrugged very casually.

Mark’s hands slipped away from his face and fell back into his lap, before exclaiming; 

“Because he’s my best friend! As much as I love him, I love our friendship— I love our _bond_ even more. I’m just worried that things will change too much between us if I tell him how I feel or something...I dunno. I just worry that the way I feel might be the one thing that could ruin what we already have, and I don’t want that. I’ll keep it to myself forever if it means that I can have him as my soulmate for life. Or, I mean, I’ll keep it in until I get over him, I guess...”

Johnny would be lying if he were to tell someone that he wasn’t impressed, and in all honesty, proud of Mark for somehow managing to explain himself so well. Despite how clearly nervous and conflicted he was, he still managed to explain everything to the best of his ability, and Johnny admired him for that. 

“Well, you gotta tell him at some point, Mark. Holding big feelings in like that? ‘S not good for you.” 

Mark shook his head. “No. I can't tell him. That’s the whole thing I’m afraid of. I could tell him, and he could think I’m out of my mind, and then he could end our friendship right then and there. That would break my heart a thousand times more than the possibility of him telling me he doesn’t feel the same way.” 

Mark’s fears were very valid, at least to himself. His bond with Haechan was something special, something that could not be described with simple words. Even the most complex words in the dictionary could not describe the magic-like glue that kept Mark and Haechan so close together.

That glue had been keeping them together for years. Years of smiles, years of laughter, but also years of sadness, tears, and conflict. Mark and Haechan were lucky they clicked so well over the years, because all of the conflicts were able to be resolved, and would end with smiles and laughter.

Like the time years ago, when the two best friends were younger, more innocent, less mature — the time Haechan had eaten the last watermelon flavored popsicle, the last watermelon popsicle that was meant for _Mark_. Mark remembers crying because of that, being so upset that his well-deserved treat was stolen by his best friend who simply wanted to be mischievous and get a reaction out of Mark. Haechan eventually realized that Mark was genuinely really upset, and when that realization hit him, his teasing and devious demeanor took a complete turn and became something much more caring, and polite. 

That day ended with Haechan apologizing with his entire heart, Mark crying about his popsicle in Haechan’s arms, Haechan promising to pay for a whole new box of watermelon popsicles, and the boys eventually laughing at the immaturity of the whole situation. 

“And how likely would that be, for him to end the friendship?” Johnny asked, his words snapping Mark out of his thoughts of Haechan. His voice was so sudden, almost intruding as the sound made its way into Mark’s brain, thus ending his period of relishing in memories of his friendship with Haechan. 

“Huh? Sorry…”

“Jeez, Mark,” Johnny chuckled, his eyes widening in amusement. “You looked very deep in thought there for a sec.”

Mark’s response was straightforward. He had no reason to sugar coat it to Johnny anymore. There was no use in lying about what Johnny already knew, and Johnny already knew; “I was thinking about him.” 

“I know you were.” Johnny smiled. “I asked how likely you think it would be for Haechan to end the friendship.” 

Mark sighed,“I don’t know, Johnny. I’m just scared. I can’t tell him. I just can’t.” 

“Well, maybe not to his face. But there’s definitely another way you could tell him. Well, there’s a lot of different ways you could tell him.” Johnny paused, letting a devious grin grown on his face before continuing, “but I’m thinking of something very specific. A very specific way for you to tell him.”

“Huh? Like, how?”

“I think you know what I’m getting at here, Mark.” 

Mark wanted to argue that he truthfully didn’t know what Johnny was hinting at, but when he opened his mouth to make his argument, he noticed Johnny’s not-so-subtle eye contact with the blank paper where Mark’s lyrics were supposed to go. Johnny even had an eyebrow raised, which really sealed the deal for Mark that Johnny’s idea was definitely going to be something risky. 

“No....” Mark turned around to glance at the blank paper before facing Johnny again. “You can’t possibly mean— You mean the song? F-for the album?”

Johnny huffed out a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes sassily. 

“No, Mark, I mean the song for my left asscheek. Of course I mean the song for the album, stupid.” 

“But, like— what if it’s obvious that is about him?”

“Just don’t make it obvious!” Johnny exclaimed. “It’s not like you have to use his name or anything. Just write what you feel, and mask it as a cliche little love song for the fans. You know our fans would go crazy over a love song written by Mark Lee.”

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, the concerned look on his face making it very obvious that he was just searching for another ‘what if’ question, another thing to worry about, another reason to tell himself that writing the song about his love for Haechan was an awful idea.

He had finally come up with his next ‘what if’ question, asking in a quiet voice, “What if Haechan somehow connects the dots?” 

“Look, Mark.” Johnny stood up from his spot at the edge of Mark’s bed, making his way to Mark’s wooden chair. He stood in front of his best friend, roaring over him in a rather intimidating way, in hopes to get his point across more effectively. “If he gets it, he gets it. If he doesn’t, he doesn’t. Then it’ll be up to you whether or not you wanna tell him that it’s about him.”

Mark averted his eyes from Johnny’s, instead looking at a random spot on the floor as he processed the idea — the idea of writing his song for their upcoming album about Haechan, which was really the idea of confessing his undying and maybe unrequited love for the younger boy. 

Mark wondered just how bad it would hurt if Haechan were to reject him. Although he had already spent an embarrassing amount of time telling himself that there was a 99.9% percent chance of Haechan not returning his intense feelings, he began to wonder if he would really be able to handle that potential reality. 

He could handle hearing it in his own mind, but he wasn’t so confident that he would be able to handle hearing it from Haechan himself.

Once again pulled out of his Haechan daydreams, Mark’s eyes flicked up to meet Johnny’s once again at the sound of the latter calling, “Hey, Mark?” 

“Hm?”

“Think about it, alright? I’m gonna go see if Jaehyun wants to do bro-things with me.”

“What are ‘bro things’?” Mark crossed his arms and squinted at the taller boy. 

“I dunno.” Johnny shrugged. “I’m mostly just saying I’m gonna leave you alone now, because I think you’ve got a lot of decision making to do. And, y’know, an entire song to write.”

“Yeah, yeah…” 

“Don’t pout about it. Just make up your mind and put some words on paper.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“It could be!” Johnny exclaimed, making his way out the door, but now before stopping to obnoxiously ruffle Mark’s hair. 

When the door quietly shut, Mark sighed and fully  
turned his body to face his desk, thus facing the dreaded, blank paper, which was just begging to be covered in words all dedicated to Haechan. 

With a hesitant right hand, Mark held his pencil once again. He let his eyes fall shut gracefully, his chest and shoulders rising as he took in a deep breath from his nose. His eyes shot open as he let the breath out through his mouth, resembling a deflating beach ball as his chest and shoulders fell. 

That was his way of telling himself that he was going to write about Haechan.

——————————————————————

Mark’s songwriting hand had never worked so fast in his life. He found himself unable to write the entire song based off of his intense feelings, because he wasn’t entirely sure how. 

But whenever he thought of a line that directly related to Haechan, his hand seemed to speed up and write with such intent that even caught Mark himself off guard.

The lines inspired by Haechan: 

**I don’t know where this wind has come from, but it keeps pushing me one step at a time and making me dizzy**. — Based off of the first time that Mark realized he was in love with his soulmate. He was so overwhelmed by the butterflies in his stomach and the heaviness he felt in his chest and the thoughts of Haechan swirling around in his mind that he had gotten dizzy, and nearly fainted. He was lucky to have been right near a glass of water, and as soon as he calmed down enough to function correctly, he went for a long, long walk in a desperate attempt to clear his head, but to no avail. Since that day, he thought about Haechan almost nonstop.

 **A familiar melody** — Haechan’s sweet, soft, unique voice, that no one could replicate. Nobody could replicate the sound that Mark held so close to his heart and cherished with his ears. 

**I’m falling in for love** — There was no other way to describe the process of realizing that he loves Haechan other than Falling. 

**Loving you feels like I’m dreaming**. — As soon as that line popped into Mark’s head, he wasted no time in jotting it down. He knew it would be the chorus, and the first time he wrote those words on the paper, it had been the neatest-written line on the entire paper. 

**It’s like a new world. Oh my, my, my, I’m busy looking around**. — Loving Haechan was a feeling so brand new, a feeling that Mark was so unprepared for, that it felt as if he were entering a brand new world. It was as if he had stepped into a separate universe, a dream world filled with only Haechan. 

**Not tired, tired, tired**. — That line was a lie. Mark was tired often, and he liked to blame Haechan for that. After all, Haechan was the thought that kept Mark awake all day and all night. 

And Haechan had no idea that he was the reason for Mark’s lack of sleep. He went about his life every single day without a clue that he was what kept Mark up some nights and what distracted him so much during the day. 

——————————————————————

Haechan was the subject of Mark’s dreams and daydreams, and he hadn’t even known it. 

He could go even longer without knowing depending on what choice Mark would make. 

Since the album released, Mark somehow managed to get even less sleep. His mind was not only plagued with thoughts of Haechan, but the additional thoughts of whether or not he should tell Haechan that the song was all about him. 

On top of those things, Mark was also burdened with the unknown — the unknown being that he had no way of knowing how Haechan would react if he chose to confess the song’s meaning to him. 

_If he gets it, he gets it. If he doesn't, he doesn’t_.

Mark also wondered if Haechan might have already known, if he had known everything all along. Maybe he already knew the song was about him, or maybe he knew exactly how Mark felt about him. 

Then Mark had to wonder: If Haechan might have known of Mark's feelings, why hadn’t he said anything about it? 

_It weirds him out_ , he told himself, _He probably doesn’t feel the same way_. _Does he_? _Maybe he’s just waiting for me to admit it to him…_

And then Johnny’s words would intrude his thoughts again. 

_“If he gets it, he gets it. If he doesn’t, he doesn’t. Then, it’ll be up to you whether or not you wanna tell him that it’s about him.”_

It was up to Mark. 

It was Mark’s choice to suddenly stand up from the table where he had been playing uno with Johnny and Jaehyun, his choice to frantically speed-walk his way to Haechan’s room.

He had no one but himself to blame for confessing to Haechan. It was up to Mark.

His frantic demeanor shifted, and suddenly, Mark was a nervous wreck as he stood outside of Haechan’s door. He let out a sigh before gently knocking on the door that currently separated him from the subject of his dreams. 

“Hey, Donghyuck?” 

“Yes?” Haechan called, prompting Mark to twist the door knob and enter the room. 

“Can I, uh— Can I tell you something?” 

“Yeah!” Haechan exclaimed, and Mark had to bite his lip to stop himself from commenting on how cute his best friend looked in that moment, with his massively oversized pink sweater and his grey shorts that Mark could’ve sworn he bought for him. 

“Fair warning,” Haechan stated, his words snapping Mark out of his thoughts. “If it’s something stupid I’ll probably clown you for it. So, you might wanna avoid saying something dumb unless you want to get clowned on.”

“Um...uh…” Mark stuttered as usual, but Haechan noticed something different, something more concerning about this stutter. Haechan’s eyes went straight to Mark’s fidgety, nervous hands. “You…” 

“Huh.”

“Um- you’re…” Mark was shaking by that point. He could feel his legs trembling and threatening to collapse right underneath him. As if he weren’t embarrassed enough, the icing on the cake just had to be the very audible gulp that Haechan visibly winced at.

“Um, Mark? Are you about to die?”

“You’re my sheep!” Mark blurted out. He left Haechan dumbfounded, and before Haechan could even open his mouth to ask for an explanation, Mark continued, “Wait, that didn’t come out right. I mean, I count you! I count you instead of sheep— no, that doesn’t sound right either. Um, I—”

“I thought I told you to _avoid_ saying something dumb.” 

“Well…” Mark sighed in defeat, as if he were so completely done with himself, which wasn’t far from the truth. If anything, the sigh perfectly represented the fact that he wanted nothing more than to crawl under his lion blanket and stay underneath it for years to come. “Is it dumb to say that I love you?” 

Despite watching Mark practically crumble right in front of him, and admittedly mentally judging him a bit, Haechan could only smile fondly with a cute tilt of his head. “No, of course not. I love you too! we’re best friends. I thought it was kind of established that we love each other, but it’s nice to hear it once in a while. Especially out of the blue like this.”

“N-no, I mean I’m...I-I mean I’m in love with you. I-is that dumb to say?”

Haechan’s smile grew as he shook his head. “No. I mean, it’d be dumb if you’re just joking and this is some sort of cruel prank on me, ‘cause i’m about to confess my real feelings to you, and it would really suck if you were just joking when i’m being serious.”

“Wait, what?”

“Let’s just say…” Haechan stepped closer to Mark and wrapped his arms around his neck, to which Mark could only react by standing there, more tense than he’d ever been. “...I’ve been listening to Day Dream a lot since the album dropped, and I think of you every time I listen to it. That was a beautiful song you wrote, Mark. It only makes sense that whenever I hear it, and when I sing it, I’m reminded of how beautiful you are.”

“The song’s about you!” Mark blurted out. 

Haechan’s eyes widened noticeably. “W-what? Really? 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mark’s body finally let itself return Haechan’s actions, his hands finding their place on Haechan’s hips. Haechan could feel that Mark still wasn’t completely calm, and it was obvious to him that Mark thought he was taking a great risk by touching his hips, but Haechan didn’t mind. “I’m not always the best with words but I was able to pour all of my feelings out onto the paper once I started thinking about you.”

“Uh… wow, Mark. I, uh—”

“Loving you really does feel like I’m dreaming sometimes, Hyuck. A-and when i’m having that dream, i don’t wanna wake up from it. I don’t wanna wake up from the feeling of adoring you so much, because I love feeling that way. I love being able to love you, I would love it even if you didn’t feel the same way. And I love what we have so much. Our friendship, it’s unlike anything in the entire world. And that’s why i didn’t tell you for so, so long. I just kept holding it in because I felt like...I felt like maybe my feelings would ruin that. I felt like being in love with you might make you disgusted, or bothered, or uncomfortable, and it would make you wanna stop being my friend or something. I know it sounds so cliche, but I couldn’t help but worry about it. I just couldn’t help but—“

“Mark.”

Another loud, nervous gulp from Mark before he choked out unconfidently, “what?” 

“Wake up.”

If it were possible for Mark's already frowny face to drop even more, it would have at Haechan’s words. “What...? I-I don’t understand, I thought you said you had feelings for me too, I was just explaining the song—”

“I’m telling you to wake up because you don’t have to dream about it anymore. It’s real now. We can be real now. Come on, Mark, I’m trying to sound cheesy and romantic and confusing!”

“Oh...well, you got the confusing part down.” 

Haechan rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face let Mark know that it was a playful gesture. “Whatever. I’m still better with words than you are.”

“I think a brick would be better with words than I am.”

At that, Haechan giggled, and Mark suddenly forgot how to frown. He smiled fondly, he smiled at Haechan as if the boy was his entire world. Or, better yet, his entire Sun, the Sun that didn’t have to do much to light up his world. It was simply natural for him. Lighting up the world was what Haechan was born to do. Being the human embodiment of sunshine is what Haechan was meant to be, at least in Mark’s eyes. Mark had to be right, because he could turn a dark room into a bright fireworks show with just the mere sound of his giggle, or the mere image of his smile. 

“Even if you do suck at speaking — which you do — I know you have a lot of beautiful words floating around in your head, Markie. Day Dream is proof of that. I can’t wait to see how romantic your wedding vows will be.”

Dumbfounded, Mark stuck his head forward, his eyes going wide and eyebrows raising in surprise. 

“My _what_ vows? 

Haechan giggled again, this time much quieter, more flirtatious. “You know, your wedding vows? The sappy words you’re gonna write for me when we get all married and shit?”

“M-married? We’re getting, uh— we—”

“Oh my god, I’m kidding.” Haechan rolled his eyes again and shook his head fondly, his arms effortlessly unwrapping from around Mark’s neck and allowing his hands to rest on Mark’s chest. “I mean, maybe someday we will.”

“Oh, thank God. I was gonna say that I don’t think I have the mental capacity to handle marriage right now.”

“You definitely don’t. There’s also the fact that we’re idols.”

“Right.” Mark wouldn’t admit it, but he was very embarrassed to have forgotten about that major setback. “Um, we’re together now, right?”

“I don’t know. That depends,” Haechan’s voice was airy and soft, so much more flirty than Mark had ever heard it before, and Mark had to stop himself from focusing on the beautiful sound, or he might have kissed Haechan right then and there.

“Depends? On what?”

Haechan’s smile faded and was replaced with a more serious, yet intimate look as his hands left Mark’s chest and instead gripped Mark’s hands to pry them off of his hips. Haechan held Mark’s hands, their hands in the middle of the small space between each other. 

“Are you awake?”

Mark nodded. He smiled knowingly. 

“I’m awake.”

“Then yes. We are together.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> twt: @11NADIUM
> 
> cc: @11nadium
> 
> \- 
> 
> (originally posted on wattpad @/futurenana)


End file.
